Стена из подушки
by SeymourRidmonton
Summary: Отрывок из жизни двух вечно препирающихся друг с другом держав. Австрия внезапно заявляется к Швейцарии посреди ночи. Ваншот. Используются человеческие имена держав. Это ПЕРЕВОД, разрешение получено.


предупреждения:

+оригинал здесь - (полностью название сайта ФФ-нет и добавляем) /s/8070045/1/Pillow_Wall

+мой только **перевод**

* * *

Швейцария подскочил от внезапного звонка в дверь. Была уже самая, что ни на есть, середина ночи – время, когда людям свойственно _спать_ – поэтому, кто бы к нему сейчас ни заявился, он, скорее всего, был не в своем уме.

- Ох, - Цвингли медленно поднялся и сел на кровати. - Почему я всегда так чутко сплю? – его сонные мысли были прерваны очередным нетерпеливым звонком в дверь. - Да иду я, черт побери, иду!

Опустив ноги на холодный пол, он поспешил нащупать ими тапочки, затем достал из-под подушки автомат и встал, запрокидывая ствол на плечо. Теперь он был готов встретить незваного гостя со всем радушием.

Покидая спальню, он ещё раз крепко выругался. Слишком быстро он покинул обитель сна, в которую последнее время ему и так было нелегко попасть, особенно учитывая разные кошмары, связанные с давнишними войнами. Или образ побитого Австрии из далекого детства.

Звонок в дверь раздался ещё раз и был настойчиво повторен несколько раз, видимо, гостю совершенно недоставало терпения.

- Да хватит уже завывать, - раздраженный Цвингли оступился на лестнице и чуть не упал. - Долбанные ступеньки! - он уже успел оценить глобальный минус многоэтажного дома: до нужных ему комнат приходилось подниматься и _спускаться_, что делалось с утра в сонном состоянии. Он вполне мог поставить лифт, тогда хлопот было бы меньше, но для Швейцарии это было слишком дорого по стоимости и содержанию. Словом, он не любил тратить денег на то, на чем можно было сэкономить без большого вреда для здоровья.

- Пристрелить бы того, кто изобрел ступеньки, - пробормотал он, оказавшись, наконец, на первом этаже, и, в два шага преодолев прихожую, распахнул парадную дверь.

- Долго же ты шел, - выпалил Австрия вместо приветствия. – Я, между прочим, все это время стоял под дождем.

Сперва оторопев, Швейцария широко улыбнулся. Нет, он далеко не был рад своему гостю, но вид австрийца, вымокшего до нитки, невероятно поднимал настроение.

- Вот и стой дальше, - ответил он, закрывая дверь, но тот ожидаемо выставил руку, препятствуя этому.

- Мне нужно где-то переночевать, - спокойно констатировал он.

- На это есть **отель**…

- Все ближайшие отели я уже обошел, - перебил Австрия, - в них нет свободных одноместных номеров, а…

- Остальные тебе не по карману, да? - в отместку перебил Швейцария.

- Мои финансы в данный момент довольно ограничены, да, - после паузы согласился австриец. - И я очень устал, пока ходил.

- Ну, кто в этом виноват? – Цвингли пожал плечами и снова попытался закрыть дверь.

- Всего на одну ночь, пожалуйста, - взмолился Австрия, снова перегораживая дверь. - Обещаю не злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством.

- Как ты можешь злоупотреблять тем, чего я тебе не предоставлял? – Швейцария попытался закрыть дверь с силой, но у Австрии, видимо, её тоже было немало. - Дай мне закрыть.

- Дам, если ты _дашь_ войти.

- Отпусти мою дверь!

- _Сперв_а впусти внутрь!

- Черт, не ори так! – зарычал Цвингли. - Лихтенштейн же спит!

Австрия закатил глаза.

- Если уж она не проснулась от дверного звонка, то вряд ли её побеспокоят уличные крики.

- Ты решил это проверить? – Швейцария угрожающе поднял автомат. - Между прочим, она не отличается хорошим настроением, если разбудить её среди ночи.

- Ты как будто себя сейчас описал, - Эдельштейн криво усмехнулся, на что Цвингли гневно сверкнул глазами и попытался отцепить руку незваного гостя сам.

- Отпусти уже мою дверь!

- Отпущу, когда впустишь на порог, - невозмутимо ответил тот. - И тебе не помешало бы хоть иногда стричь ногти.

Отдернув в негодовании руку от пальцев австрийца, Швейцария выдохнул сквозь зубы.

- Черт, ладно, – бросил он, открывая дверь чуть пошире, впуская гостя внутрь, - но с утра чтобы свалил домой!

- Благодарю, - ответил Австрия, сдержанно улыбаясь хозяину дома, который развернулся и стремительным шагом пошел прочь.

- Надо дать тебе полотенце.

Через минуту он вернулся, протягивая обещанный предмет.

- Ненавижу этот цвет, - отозвался австриец.

- Вот и хорошо! - заключил Цвингли, настойчиво ткнув Эдельштейна свертком в грудь, тем самым заставив взять оное в руки.

- Ты не хочешь спросить, почему я вдруг снизошел до твоего скромного жилища? – спросил австриец, вытирая намокшие волосы.

- Нет, - отрезал Швейцария, поднимаясь по лестнице наверх.

- Жаль, - Австрия последовал за ним. - Тебе было бы интересно послушать.

- Что мне будет интересно слушать в четыре утра?

- Три тридцать пять, - поправил его Эдельштейн, расстегивая мокрые рукава и ворот рубашки. - Ну что, в какую коморку ты меня положишь?

Цвингли надменно прыснул.

- Тебя? В коморку? Ты серьезно?

- Куда же ещё ты можешь положить?

- Ты спишь в комнате Лихтенштейн, - сообщил Швейцария, и Австрия опешил.

- Со своей сестрой?

- Разбежался! – невесело усмехнулся Цвингли. - Я разбужу её и положу к себе!

- Думаю, это плохая идея.

- Почему?

- Ты же сам говорил, что Лиште не такая милая, когда будишь её среди ночи…

- Не смей называть её Лиште!

- Ты иногда перебарщиваешь со своей опекой над ней, Баш, - сказал Австрия изменившимся тоном. - Неужели у тебя нет гостевой?

- Там теперь склад для оружия.

- Ещё один? – изумился Эдельштейн.

- Их всего-то четыре во всем доме, - отмахнулся Швейцария, - и я не вижу в этом абсолютно ничего смешного.

- А я вижу, - Австрия продолжал тихо смеяться.

- Ну и черт с тобой! - Цвингли направился к комнате Лихтенштейн, собираясь сделать то, что задумал, но его остановил внезапный жест Австрии.

- Я думаю, что все же не стоит, - сказал тот, крепко держа его за руку.

- Что? – Швейцария нервно отдернул свое запястье, невольно отступая от австрийца на шаг. - Ты передумал спать?

- Нет, не стоит будить Лихтенштейн.

- Почему не стоит-то? – Цвингли снова начинал злиться, только на этот раз на то, как резко участился собственный пульс. - Тебе же нужно где-то спать.

- Я могу и у тебя, - задумчиво проговорил Австрия.

- Нет! - на этот раз Швейцария даже не пытался говорить тише.

- …Почему нет?

- Я не хочу спать рядом с тобой!

- Не делай из этого трагедию, Баш, когда-то мы постоянно спали на одной кровати, так что в чем проблема?

Швейцария помедлил, чувствуя протест, но не зная, как его выразить. Да, в детстве они часто засыпали бок о бок и имели много общих дел в принципе. Но теперь все было иначе. Теперь они оба повзрослели, и их разделяли сотни лет междоусобиц и взаимной неприязни. А если люди друг другу неприятны, то как они могут делить одну кровать?

- Я просто не хочу, - заявил он наконец. Австрия вздохнул, опустив полотенце на плечи. Было непривычно видеть его с падающими на лоб волосами.

- Не думаю, что деление ложа с маленькой девочкой, которая зависит от тебя экономически, заденет твою гордость меньше, чем несколько часов сна со мной.

- Боже, ладно! – Цвингли начинал уставать от этого разговора. - Только если чего странного задумал!..

- Успокойся, мы оба знаем, что ты для меня настолько же сексуально привлекателен, насколько и я для тебя, - Эдельштейн намеревался сыронизировать, но комментарий получился чересчур интимный и невзначай обрывал дальнейший спор. Они дошли до комнаты Швейцарии в абсолютном молчании, от которого ощутимо отяжелел воздух.

- Ох, мерзость, - тихо прокомментировал Эдельштейн, когда они оказались в комнате.

- В смысле? – Цвингли готов был начать защищать качество своего убранства, но быстро понял, что австриец всего-навсего пытается расправить мокрую ткань рубашки, облепившей полностью его торс.

- Да так, ничего, - Австрия тут же оставил свои попытки.

- Так, - Швейцария открыл шкаф и достал оттуда сложенный комплект темно-синей мужской пижамы. - Мне она великовата. А вот тебе будет... впритык.

Эдельштейн усмехнулся.

- Что поделать, если ты такой коротышка.

- Ванная внизу! – Цвингли бросил в него одеждой. - Полотенце потом кинь в корзину.

- Я приму душ утром. Спасибо, - улыбнулся ему Австрия, и, тем не менее, покинул комнату, чтобы переодеться.

- Не за что, - донеслось до него из-за спины и было сказано явно через губу.

В ванной все было до безвкусицы простым, без единой вешалки на стенах. Очень типично для Швейцарии, который всегда был фанатом минимализма.

Эдельштейн вздохнул, наконец освобождаясь от мокрой одежды, которую кинул вместе с полотенцем в корзину с грязным бельем. Выданная пижама была, как и предсказывал Цвингли, практически в обтяг: пуговицы застегнулись только со второй, рукава обтянули плечи.

- Черт, - шепотом выругался Австрия, оглядев себя полностью.

- Да у тебя аж лодыжки видать! - не скрывая смеха, прокомментировал Швейцария, как только Эдельштейн оказался на пороге.

- Это потому, что ты намного ниже меня!

- Ниже, да, но хотя бы не выгляжу, как идиот.

- Да иди ты! - Австрия никогда не был эксгибиционистом, но данная ситуация наводила его на мысль в пользу снятия одежды, нежели её ношения. Он вдруг увидел, как Швейцария чинно укладывает под подушку автомат. - Вижу, ты вооружился на сон грядущий.

- Мне так спокойнее, - отозвался Цвингли и, схватив одну из подушек, положил её четко по центру своего немаленького ложа.

- Это ещё зачем? – нахмурившись, спросил Эдельштейн.

- Это стена. Возле тумбочки – моя половина, - он сел на край кровати в подтверждение своих слов, - другая – твоя.

- Ты не думаешь, что это как-то по-детски?

Швейцария проигнорировал его вопрос.

- Окажешься на моей половине, и ты труп. Понял?

- С чего мне вдруг этого хотеть?

- _**Понял?**_

- Да понял. Окажусь на твоей половине, и я труп. Ясно.

- Хорошо.

Оба сели на свои половины, оказавшись друг к другу спинами, и на некоторое время повисла тишина. Чуть погодя Австрия откинулся на спину, потягиваясь и зевая.

- Ты храпишь?

- Что? – снова взорвался Цвингли.

- Ты храпишь? – невозмутимо повторил тот. - В детстве ты был жутким храпуном и часто говорил во сне. Я вот не знаю, может, у тебя это прошло…

- В смы…? Не говорил я во сне! – Швейцария забрался на кровать полностью и, укрывшись одеялом, откинулся на подушки. - И я не хралю!

- Откуда ты знаешь, ты же в это время_ спишь_, - сказал на это Австрия, ложась ровно, но его плечо при всем удобстве все равно касалось подушки-стены.

- Храп и бессмысленная болтовня прерогатива недостойных. А я никогда не вел себя недостойно, - заявил он.

- Ну да, - Эдельштейн засмеялся, тоже натягивая на себя одеяло. - Ты иногда говорил так смешно…

- Хватит уже!

- ..Ты говорил, что однажды избавишь мир от – цитирую – тех засранцев, которые слишком бурно выражают любовь на публике.

Цвингли ничего не сказал на это, но невольно подумал, что это, и правда, похоже на то, что он мог бы сказать.

- Потом ты кому-то доказывал, что сделаешь самые крутые в мире часы. Настолько крутые, что они смогут поворачивать время вспять и удалять жирные пятна с одежды, - Австрия продолжал хихикать, и Цвингли в раздражении скрипнул зубами. - А ещё ты как-то твердил о том, что у тебя есть секретный рецепт лучшего в мире шоколада, который спрятан в сейфе, что охраняют дикие гориллы.

- Это были не гориллы, а огромные сурки, - вдруг сказал Швейцария, - я помню этот сон.

- Как будто твои сурки делают факт менее забавным.

На это раз Цвингли не удержал смешка, припоминая и так уже изрядно дофантазированный сон. Он не видел, как Эдельштейн все это время смотрел не в потолок, как он, а на подушку-стену.

- Однажды ты много говорил о какой-то работе в приюте...

- Приют? Невозможно, меня даже МЫСЛЬ о работе с детьми пугает, не то чтобы сон!

- Ну, приют или не приют, ты громко кричал «Чертова ребятня! В вас со ста метров не попадешь!» или «Слезь с моего ножа, мелкая тварь!».

- Да? - Швейцария рассмеялся в голос. – Значит я там точно не няней работал.

- А кем? – смеясь, спросил Эдельштейн.

- Тебе вряд ли понравятся подробности о кишках и море крови.

- Да ладно.

- Лучше скажи, что ещё я говорил во сне.

- Ну, как-то ты сказал, что… - Австрия вдруг оборвал себя, - хотя ладно, неважно.

- Что я как-то сказал?

- Тебе вряд ли понравятся подробности, - передразнил он, вздохнув.

- Говори, - потребовал Цвингли.

- Ну… Ты сказал, что если я когда-нибудь перестану быть твоим другом… тебя тоже не станет.

- …Да?

- Да, - выдохнул Австрия, и после этого резко наступила тишина. Наличие подушки, отделяющей одного собеседника от другого, только прибавляло ситуации неловкости. Швейцария повернулся на бок, прижимаясь спиной к подушке-стене, и только в контрасте с холодной поверхностью простыни ощутил, как горит лицо.

- Знаешь, если надо, ты можешь остаться здесь ещё на пару дней, - раньше Цвингли потребовалось бы немало силы воли, чтобы сказать хоть что-то примирительное в адрес Эдельштейна, но сейчас эти слова вышли сами по себе.

- Спасибо, - сказал Австрия, и Швейцария почувствовал, как он зашевелился на другой стороне кровати и тоже прижался спиной в подушке-стене. От ощутимого взаимного нажима с той стороны у Цвингли вдруг запрыгало сердце. Так, впрочем, было нередко, если он слышал голос Эдельштейна откуда-то издалека или из толпы на общем собрании. Когда вовсе не ожидал его услышать или почувствовать рядом. Куда уж там оказаться в десяти сантиметрах практически под одним одеялом.

Швейцария понимал, что даже под угрозой смерти не скажет об этом чванливом аристократе ничего приятного или просто хорошего, что его вовсе не воодушевляет, как Венгрию или Лихтенштейн, культурное наследие или богатая архитектура Австрии. Однако почему-то редкие контакты с ним продолжали неестественно волновать Цвингли, что давало о себе знать последующим раздражением.

Швейцария глубоко вздохнул, разгоняя пришедшие так не вовремя сомнительные мысли, и вспомнил, что минуту назад собирался выключить настольный светильник. Однако теперь, чтобы дотянуться до него, ему придется сдвинуться, и потом он уже не сможет **так же **лечь обратно…

«Все-таки… - подумал он, закрывая глаза, - ...подушка-стена – это действительно немного по-детски»


End file.
